


When You Love Someone

by Sevensmommy



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't want to give it away so all I can tell you is it is Tiva</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Love Someone

Tony was sitting in the directors office looking at the file they had handed him. He couldn’t believe he was being put in this spot. What was he suppose to do with Ziva or even tell her. He knew she would think he was just jealous of her and Ray when in all reality he was the moll in NCIS. 

He knew when she found out about this it would kill her and he would have to tell her at some point. He will want to be there for her but he didn’t think she will let him. He may lose his best friend and the love of his life over this.

He could only hope that she would forgive him at some point. Otherwise them being friends or even partners will be hard and not as much fun. He gets up from the chair and heads for his assignment not knowing what the future would hold for him at all.


End file.
